


A Moment Away

by cori-gami (coqri)



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Haru stays at home, M/M, Makoto goes out of town, Makoto is a kids swim coach, One Shot, Self-Reflection, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coqri/pseuds/cori-gami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has a rare moment of self-reflection while Makoto is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Away

Since when did he start needing the television to be on for noise in the background? Haru had always liked things to be quiet, neat, simple, but very recently he had started taking stock of the minute changes that years of domesticity brought to him. Needing ambient sound to fill the unusual silence. Overlooking the stubble left around the sink. Collecting used dishes from around the house before washing a load. Feeling mildly empty when waking up without receiving his dreamlike forehead kiss, his morning “love you”, “have a good day”, “goodbye”.

He had only been in the house for 24 hours, but so many things made him realize how alone he was in that time. It’s not like his partner had really gone very far-was just a town over with his swimming club students at a prefectural meet-but when you’re with someone most of your life you swiftly come to realize you don’t know what to do with yourself while they’re gone.

This is what led Haru to consider the “why” behind having the TV on. And Haru rarely reflected on the “why” of things. Bogging your mind down with deliberating about the thoughts behind the curtain was certainly not a way to stay _free_. But without his out-loud-thinking and sweet companion there to keep the routine buzz of everyday communication, Haru found himself looking inward. An activity he knows his love would appreciate him trying out. While, yes, he was in introvert, the swimmer rarely spent that introverted time thinking through the reasoning behind his actions. His quiet nature was more of just that- quiet. Inside and out.

His counterpart, in comparison, was chatty. He kept up the balance of communication in the relationship. Makoto was fine with most of their conversations happening almost telepathically, but he also knew Haru respected his need to talk through his own thoughts out loud. He didn’t need Haru to respond, he just needed to hear himself think. And without that syrupy and soft voice drifting throughout the house the TV was utilized as a very low-level replacement. Folding laundry had never before been an activity in which Haru felt the need for human contact while doing it. Ten years of having your partner domestically at your side, he guessed, could do that to you. And it was happening to him right then.

Breathing in, his thoughts stuttered-the scent of Makoto was so strong he could have sworn he had his nose buried in the meeting point of his neck and strong shoulders. When was the last time he was able to smell Makoto’s unique scent without him being incredibly close? How long had it taken for their scents to combine into one new default scent, a scent Haru was not even aware he existed in? He looked at the shirt in front of him. It obviously hadn’t gone through the wash, or Makoto’s fragrance would have been replaced with the unobtrusive aroma of their home. Haru drew an even deeper breath, pressing his nose deep into the fabric. An intoxicating inhale revealed to him how much he was subconsciously suppressing his heartache. Twenty-four hours of absence was barely a drop in the bucket of their time spent together, but it was enough for Haru to melt at a whiff of his husband’s perfect scent.

Delicately, as if he could contaminate the shirt with his own personal odor, he put on the over-sized top. He felt enveloped in the aroma and joy at being hugged by the excess fabric. Instantly he was transported, feeling closer to his missing better half. Breathing in again he slipped into a simple day dream. Makoto would be home soon enough. He could manage this weekend on his own. Heart now feeling lighter, he turned off the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to finally try my hand at my first fan fiction today. I was doing laundry while my husband is out of town and caught a whiff of his aroma. It was shocking to me, after being together for 10 years, 3 years of living in the same house, one year of marriage, to realize that it's still so intense to breath him in.
> 
> Then I found myself thinking, god, what if Haru did this while Makoto was away? (because I'm MakoHaru trash) Thus this one-shot was born.
> 
> But seriously, my first time writing fic. I hope it's okay! ^^;


End file.
